powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Finster (Revisited Series)
Finster, voiced by Robert Axelrod, was a henchman of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, though mostly the former. He resembled an anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier. Biography During the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, he was primarily responsible for creating the monsters and putties that battled the Rangers, although this function fell to Lord Zedd after his appearance. Finster did this by sculpting the monsters out of a special clay of his own design and 'cooking' them in a special oven/kiln/machine in his workshop called the Monster-Matic. Not only is he skilled at supplying monsters and henchmen for his leaders, he is also shown to be a skilled alchemist and potion maker (similar to Baboo and Alpha 5) and inventor, supplying many kinds of potions and gadgets. He's also extremely brilliant and somewhat all-knowing, as he is also able to provide wisdom for Rita and Zedd. Near the end of the episode "Crystal of Nightmares", it is implied by Goldar that Finster thought using the Crystal was a good idea, while Goldar denies it (calling him an "overgrown rat" in the process). Finster was the one responsible for making the suggestion that Alpha 5 would be captured, brainwashed to turn against the Rangers, granted Dark Power and becoming the "receptor" of the great evil of the Dark Crystal, as Rita Repulsa had called it, in "The Wedding". Following Lord Zedd's return, to his shock and regret Finster is suddenly made obsolete. Zedd made his own monsters, though after Pirantis (Zedd's first monster) was destroyed, Finster commented out of resentment and envy he could've done better, though Zedd screamed at him that it wouldn't matter anyway. Finster lamented his current status in the villains, missing the good old days with Rita. When Rita returned from her exile, Finster helped her return to power – restoring her size, making her look younger and creating a love potion to get Zedd to marry her. To get the Rangers out of the way and send them the greatest shock of their lives, Finster also crafted a CD soaked with blood, hate, and Dark Power, which he inserted into Alpha's back panel after his brainwashing was complete. It would have ensured that Dark Power continually fed through his circuits, similar to Captain America's super-strength serum. The CD was removed from Alpha's back, and Rita's hold over Alpha was broken, when the little robot was restored to normal. In the following episodes, Finster was back to making monsters. His love potion was also revealed to Goldar, but Rita told the truth before managing to capture Zedd. At the start of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, Finster joins Zedd and Rita in fleeing the oncoming forces of the Machine Empire. He later returns with his masters (sans Squatt and Baboo, who both returned to their home planets to live peaceful lives away from evil) and builds several machines for them. In "Rangers of Many Worlds, Part 1", Finster makes a new wand for Rita which is absurdly more powerful than the previous one, as it creates a monster that is too strong even for the Zeo Ultrazord. Finster was still working for Zedd and Rita in Power Rangers in Space: Revisited and was present during their battle with the Gold Ranger during the events of Countdown to Destruction. His fate was not revealed, although he was most likely purified by Zordon's energy wave like Zedd and Rita due to not being truly evil. He later was seen in the Terra Venture spaceport along with fellow reformed villains Goldar and Scorpina asking for a ticket to board Terra Venture, and later made an appearance going to the New World, the planet Mirinoi. Notes *Finster is the original "monster maker" of Power Rangers. This role is often filled by other characters of Finster's type, such as Klank and Orbus of Zeo: Revisited. *Though Finster remained on the moon after Lord Zedd's arrival, he would be missing during season 2 until "The Wedding: Part I". *Coincidentally Finster's first appearance in American footage is in "The Mutiny: Part I". *Finster's birthplace was given as the distant planet Claydoius. The clay that Finster thus uses to create monsters is originally from his home planet. *Finster's skill at creating disposable soldiers from space clay made him indispensable in the galactic conquest game. *Finster was described as a smart alien who knew to stay out of Rita's way, but was at the same time blinded by his total devotion to her. *His name is the German word for 'dark'. *During The Wedding (and for a few episodes afterwards), Finster is seen missing his blue headband in the American footage but in the Zyuranger footage he still has it. Speculation by fans states that he takes it off. Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Evil Turns Good